Doçura ou Travessura?
by NSS5-chan
Summary: É Halloween e todos os jovens fazem as suas travessuras. O que será que o Uzumaki vai fazer? NaruHina :3
1. Halloween Night

Bem pessoal, eu sei que o halloween já foi xb mas eu tive esta ideia e só a pude escrever agora. As personagens não me pertencem e é o nosso amado casalinho NaruHina *-*

Espero que gostem :3

_**Doçura ou Travessura?**_

Halloween é um evento tradicional e cultural, que ocorre nos países anglo-saxónicos, com especial relevância nos Estados Unidos, Canadá, Irlanda e Reino Unido, tendo como base e origem as celebrações dos antigos povos.

…

Dia 31 de Outubro, Halloween, dia das bruxas, ou melhor noite das bruxas. É aquela noite que todos os adolescentes esperam ansiosamente. Festas, bebidas, doces, partidas…uma noite bem preenchida e aproveitada ao máximo.

Os nossos amigos não eram diferentes, arranjavam os melhores fatos, passavam pela melhor festa da noite, dançavam, bebiam, curtiam ao máximo! Pelo menos não tinham problemas em arranjar companhia, qualquer rapariga se entregaria a qualquer um deles de bom agrado.

O Uzumaki ia de raposa, apenas umas calças laranjas com uma cauda presa e umas orelhas no meio do cabelo rebelde e loiro. Yup, ia em tronco nu daí que tinha sempre olhos postos nos músculos bem definidos e naquele abdominal trabalhado.

O Uchiha ia de vampiro, em defesa dele, não foi ele que escolheu o fato, ele não tem paciência para isso, todos os anos o irmão dá-lhe a primeira coisa que encontra e ele como não está para se chatear usa o que o irmão lhe dá. Mas Hey, os vampiros estão na moda, não é? Pelo menos resultava, atraia as atenções da comunidade feminina.

O Inuzuka ia de Lobisoman, acreditem que o ar animalesco dá um certo charme à coisa.

O Nara foi preguiçoso demais, por isso apenas enfiou um lençol e fez dois buracos para conseguir ver.

Depois de uns copitos e de algumas danças decidiram que estava na altura de avançar, a melhor altura da noite! "Doçura ou travessura?" Perdiam a conta ao número de casas que levavam com ovos, papel higiénico e muito mais…! Eram gargalhadas bem dadas, acreditem.

Mal deram pelo tempo passar, já era quase de manhã.

- Bem…acho que fomos a todas as casas da aldeia! – Dizia satisfeito o Inuzuka.

- Temos aqui um saco bem recheado – a raposa já lambia os lábios a imaginar-se a comer aqueles doces todos, raposa gulosa.

- Pessoal, nós não fomos àquela casa que está no topo do monte! – lembrou-se o vampiro

- Estás a falar da mansão? – bocejou o Nara

- Yup, não dizem que está assombrada? Era uma boa maneira de terminar a noite das bruxas

- Hm…eu não sei, já temos doces suficientes, além disso, não sabemos o que há lá, ainda encontramos um velho resmungão -.-

- Vocês são bebés ou são homens? Por amor de deus é só uma casinha como todas as outras! Bora lá! Para acabar a noite em grande – levantou-se o Uzumaki decidido e começou a andar.

Os outros acabaram por o seguir e pelo caminho iam lembrando as histórias sobre aquela mansão.

- Hm…acho que a mansão pertence à Familia…Hyuuga ou uma coisa assim, uma família que antes era das mais poderosas e ricas – começou o Nara

- Hey, não há um rapaz lá da escola que se chama Hyuuga? – perguntou o Inuzuka

- Yup, Hyuuga Neji, sempre calado, no mundo dele, não fala com ninguém, é bastante misterioso – explicou o Uchiha

- Então se pertence a uma família que já foi rica e não está abandonada, porque dizem que está assombrada? – o loiro já estava confuso

- Parece que a mulher do senhor Hyuuga morreu e dizem que o fantasma dela que ficou preso na mansão. Além disso dizem que o senhor Hyuuga nunca foi muito simpático e que desde que a mulher morreu nunca mais deixou a mansão. Eu acho que não é muito boa ideia ir incomoda-lo…especialmente a uma hora destas…! – acabou o Nara quando todos pararam em frente ao portão principal.

Primeiro ouviu-se silêncio, depois uns pequenos barulhos, madeira a ranger, e o que eram aqueles últimos sons? Gritos…? Suspiros? Eles nem queriam adivinhar, só aqueles pequenos sons fizeram-nos tremer e sentir calafrios por todo o corpo. Quando o primeiro barulho se fez ouvir, alguns deles pensaram que a alma lhes ia fugir do corpo, com medo.

- Nem penses que vou entrar ali! – o shikamaru já se agarrava ao seu lençol

- Eu também não! – Que raio de lobisomen tem medo de barulhos?

- Estás por tua conta Naruto! – dito isto os três rapazes puseram os pés ao caminho mas para a direcção oposta.

- Tsk…cobardes… - Ele também estava com medo mas era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir. Queria fazer aquilo e provar aos outros que era corajoso, que nada temia!

Entrar pela porta seria demasiado arriscado, tentaria uma entrada pela janela.

Respirou fundo e saltou o muro. As coisas tinham ficado calmas novamente…demasiado calmas. Olhou para a mansão e não conseguiu evitar um arrepio a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Avistou uma janela aberta e subiu à arvore que estava em frente a ela. Era bastante atlético, não teve problemas nenhuns. Foi pelo galho e entro pela janela afastando os cortinados. Teria que ser discreto…ao mínimo barulho…

PUM!

- Fogo..! – já tinha deitado alguma coisa ao chão e tinha mesmo acabado de entrar em casa. Raposa desastrada…assim iria ser apanhada. Olhou logo em volta para ver se alguém o tinha ouvido.

Foi ai que ele viu…que _a_ viu…uma visão que ele nunca mais esqueceu. Aquela divisão da mansão era um quarto. Um quarto de uma jovem adolescente que dormia descansada na sua cama. Ele ia jurar que era um anjo…aquela pele clara descoberta…os cabelos negros caídos sobre a almofada…

Não sabe quanto tempo a olhou, mas olhou-a fixamente, memorizou cada detalhe…

O lençol estava apenas a tapar parte das pernas, conseguia ver a pele de uma das coxas devido ao pijama ser pequeno. Depois subia o olhar pela barriga parcialmente destapada, aquela pele cálida estava a chamar por ele de tal maneira…

Seguiu-se o peito,

Que, subia… e descia…

Subia…e descia…conforme respirava, o loiro seguia cada movimento

Bem…não vou dizer o que passou pela cabeça do loiro quando chegou a essa parte! Vamos dizer que os atributos da jovem eram maiores que o das raparigas lá da escola dele.

Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado, não era só o corpo da jovem, a pele da jovem…o seu rosto era tão doce…os lábios finos pareciam formar um sorriso carinhoso. Apenas a presença da rapariga transmitia-lhe tanta calma…confiança…parecia que tudo deixava de existir, apenas _ela_ e _ele_.

Não conseguiu controlar-se, teve de se aproximar. Hesitou por segundos… mas acabou por estender a mão na direcção da mão dela que estava pousada sobre a almofada. Agarrou-a, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Dedos tão finos…transmitiam-lhe um calor tão bom…

Nunca se sentira tão bem…perdeu completamente a noção de tudo. O que estava ali a fazer, de que a rapariga era estranha, de que aquela seria uma mansão assombrada. Neste momento tudo o que ele queria era ficar a vê-la dormir, segurar a mão dela…e esquecer tudo o resto.

Ele tinha encontrado a doçura dele naquele Halloween…


	2. Fora de controlo!

Bem pessoal espero que gostem, tentei passar o que tinha na minha cabeça para "o papel", digam-me as vossas opiniões :)

As personagens não me pertencem

NaruHina, enjoy ! ~

**2º Capitulo – Perder o controlo**

Dias se passaram desde aquela noite, mas ele não parou…

Todas as noites sem falhar, ele voltava a fazer o mesmo caminho, olhava a mansão novamente e voltava a entrar pela mesma janela que estaria sempre aberta para ele com as cortinas a dançar ao sabor do vento.

Nunca foi apanhado, esperava sempre que todos adormecessem e quase de madrugada lá ia ele. Perdia quase sempre a noção das horas e quando voltava para casa o sol já estava a nascer, passava as noites quase em branco. Os colegas já se andavam a perguntar o que se passava com o energético Uzumaki Naruto, para onde raio tinha ido toda a sua energia?

Sim, porque ninguém sabia o que ele fazia de noite. No dia a seguir ao Halloween ele dissera aos amigos que se tinha acobardado como eles e que tinha ido para casa, foi a melhor coisa a fazer, ele tinha a certeza disso!

O que mais lhe faltava era ter os amigos todos a cobiçar o que era _dele_, o anjo _dele_! E com sorte ainda a ir lá ver o que era _dele_! Isto era o sono…nem o nome dela sabe e já a chama de dele.

Muito mais que uma vez dava por si a imaginar…como seria o seu nome? A sua voz…?

Imaginava-a a murmurar perto do seu ouvido "Naruto-kun…"

Mas logo se lembrava que se ela alguma vez imaginasse se quer que tinha alguém a observá-la, a sua reacção não seria a melhor de certeza…! Gritaria, chamaria de tarado, ou pior…

- Baka…? Baka…! ACORDA!

- Hm? O quê?

- Já estavas a dormir de olhos abertos outra vez! – reclamava o Sasuke

- Não não…eu ouvi, o grupo de raparigas e tal, sim…

- Pronto, elas queriam ir à discoteca nova que abriu logo à noite, bora lá? Olha que aquilo não é nada que se deite fora! – ele já fazia o gesto das curvas com as mãos

- Leva o resto do pessoal, a mim não me apetece ir.

- Estás a gozar Naruto? Ultimamente nunca sais connosco para lado nenhum…!

- Tenho andado ocupado

- Ocupado com o quê? A brincar contigo mesmo?

- Tu só levas as coisas para esse lado -.-

- Tu eras sempre o primeiro a querer sair e agora nada!

- As coisas mudam – ouve-se o toque de saída – Bem tenho que ir, xau aí pessoal – acenou e saiu a correr da sala

O Sasuke ainda estava com cara de parvo a olhar para a porta. Ele só podia ter substituído por aliens! Ou se não, devia ter batido com a cabeça, só pode!

Mas o Naruto preocupava-se com outra coisa, aquilo estava a ficar demasiado estranho! Aquele calor que lhe invadia o peito e percorria todo o seu corpo, aquela vontade de lhe tocar…aquela vontade de se agarrar a ela e nunca mais largar! Ele estava a ficar doido, especialmente porque nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, como é que uma rapariga que ele nunca vira de olhos abertos o conseguia por tão descontrolado?

- Mãe, vou sair! Não sei quando volto!

- M-Mas …! – ele já tinha batido a porta – mania dos adolescentes de andar sempre nas noitadas…!

Nesta noite ele ia mais cedo que o normal, queria vê-la acordada, queria ouvi-la, não dava mais! Correu até à mansão, o peito descia e subia da corrida. As luzes ainda estavam acesas, ele sorriu e sem barulho subiu até á árvore.

Ali estava ela…

Olhava atentamente para o livro que tinha entre mãos, os olhos seguiam as linhas, o cabelo solto caia-lhe pelos ombros, estava _simplesmente_ _perfeita…_

Ele sorriu, ela nem dava pela presença dele, tinhas os phones do mp3 postos.

Ele queria tanto poder entrar…apresentar-se e mostrar-lhe que ele valia a pena o esforço! Mas não podia fazer nada disso…

Alguém bateu à porta, ele escondeu-se pelo meio das folhas.

- Hinata-sama está na hora de desligar as luzes – a rapariga era jovem, devia ter mais ou menos a idade deles mas falava tão formalmente…

- Tenten! – tirou os phones e pousou o livro – já te disse que não precisas de me tratar tão formalmente – levantou-se e abraçou a amiga puxando-a para dentro do quarto

- Eu sei lá, o teu pai pode estar a ouvir e depois ainda me despede!

- Eu não deixava – a amiga piscou o olho

- Vá mas agora tens mesmo que te despachar, eu ainda tenho que ir para casa!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vai lá – sorriu e despediu-se da amiga

O loiro estava maravilhado…o sorriso da morena…a sua doçura…aquilo era realmente tudo fora de normal…era tão…especial.

Esperou…esperou e esperou, até ter a certeza que a jovem já dormia, não podia correr riscos.

Já a empregada tinha ido para casa e já todas as luzes da mansão tinha sido apagadas quando ele decidiu entrar.

Entrou com cuidado e foi-se aproximando sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho. Lá estava ela…mais uma vez. Ele sorriu, aquela imagem estava-se a tornar repetitiva, ela a dormir calmamente e ele a observá-la, mas isso não o incomodava nem um bocadinho, não se fartava daquilo.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e mais uma vez sentiu-se tentado, toda _ela_ chamava por _ele._

Começou por passar os dedos pelas bochechas dela, macias e rosadas, passou para os cabelos, deslizando os dedos por estes, sorriu com a brincadeira. Mas aquilo não chegava, precisava de mais…mais contacto, mais calor. Aproximou-se ainda mais e começou por dar um pequeno beijo na testa da jovem adormecida, foi descendo até estar frente a frente com os lábios dela, já sentia a sua respiração no seu rosto e na sua cabeça não estava mais nada a não ser aquele corpo e aqueles lábios tão quentes e tão convidativos…

- _Minha_ Hinata…

Um simples roçar de lábios e ele perdia o controlo sobre ele mesmo, um simples roçar de lábios e ele ia jurar que ela entreabria os lábios...

Um simples roçar de lábios e o loiro perdeu-se…perdeu-se entre lençóis e beijos, deixou de se importar se ela dava por ele, deixou de se importar se ela acordava.

Não podia parar, não queria parar, não conseguia parar!

Perdeu-se _nela_…perdeu-se na _**sua Hinata**_.

**To be continued…**


	3. As consequências!

Bem pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas cá está :) O 3º capitulo de Doçura ou Travessura, do nosso casalinho NaruHina. Neste capitulo, ele é apanhado, o que acontecerá? Espero que gostem do desenlace da história :D

As personagens não me pertencem…

Enjoy ~

**3º Capitulo de "Doçura ou Travessura?" – As consequências**

Ele havia ido longe demais, não se controlou, não se controlou perante tal beleza, não se controlou perante tal pureza…  
Ele **perdeu o controlo.**

Foi mais longe do que devia, foi mais longe do que em qualquer outra noite. Observou-a, tocou-a, sentiu a sua respiração bem pertinho dele e por fim beijou-a…

Não pensou que podia ser apanhado apenas fez aquilo que tanto o seu coração como o seu corpo pediam há já tantas noites…

E quando sentiu a jovem a mexer-se parou, parou para ver o que havia feito.

**Iria ser apanhado!**

Os olhos da jovem começaram a abrir, aos poucos e ela mexeu-se à procura de espaço, já que o rapaz estava colado a ela. Ele afastou-se. Será que conseguiria chegar à janela antes de ela acordar? A janela estava mesmo ali…Mas o seu corpo não se mexeu. Parte dele queria que aquilo acontece-se, queria poder falar com ela, acabar com as entradas às escondidas, talvez por isso a tenha beijado sem pensar em mais nada. Ele queria aquilo!

Os olhos da jovem abriram finalmente ainda ensonados. Á sua frente encontrou dois grandes olhos de um azul profundo….encarando-a com um brilho inocente. E os olhos azuis fintavam aquelas grandes pérolas a olhar para ele…

"Estou a sonhar…?" pensou a jovem.

Desde que sua mãe morrera, ela nunca tinha saído do território dos Hyuuga. O pai não deixava, dizia que ela tinha tudo o que precisava ali mesmo. Teria educação, teria disciplina e teria classe. Ela não concordava com nada daquilo, ela queria liberdade, queria ir à escola, falar com pessoas da idade dela, sair! Ela queria poder crescer, poder realizar os seus próprios erros. Mas falar não ajudaria em nada, já para não dizer que seria considerado uma falta de respeito da parte dela questionar o que o pai decidia.

Assim, as únicas pessoas com quem ela falava era uma das criadas, Tenten, da mesma idade que Hinata e que trabalhava lá por precisar de dinheiro para pagar os estudos e com Neji, seu primo que andava na mesma escola que o jovem que se encontrava á sua frente, mas isso ela não sabia.

Primeiro pensou que ainda estaria a sonhar. Seria um anjo…? Com aquela aparência tão perfeita, cabelo loiro com um certo ar rebelde, os puros olhos azuis no qual ela jurava que se havia perdido. Mas depois de sentir o jovem a mexer-se, nervoso, sem saber como reagir, ela percebeu que era bem real e arregalou os olhos abrindo a boca pronta para gritar.

- Por favor não faças isso! – O loiro tapou-lhe a boca com a mão e pediu-lhe carinhosamente para não gritar, para não o denunciar, os olhos dele pareciam mesmo ter medo que ela gritasse mas apenas porque sabia que não a veria mais – Por favor…eu não te quero fazer mal! Eu chamo-me Naruto e tenho 17 anos! Eu tenho uma explicação para estar aqui, dá-me 5 minutos para explicar e eu prometo que depois me vou embora, está bem…?

Ele estava doido ou quê? É óbvio que a rapariga não iria confiar num estranho, mal ele destapasse a boca dela, ela iria gritar, iria pedir por ajuda, iria chama-lo de tarado! Iria gritar pela sua segurança claro…E apesar de ele não ter nenhuma má intenção em relação a ela, entrar no quarto de raparigas a meio da noite era algo que só um tarado fazia….

Mesmo sabendo tudo isso ele não tinha outra hipótese…ela estava ali, acordada e a olhar para ele. Ele tinha que tentar e aos poucos foi tirando a mão da boca que ele acabara de beijar. E quando ele se preparava para fugir, porque mal ela gritasse o velho Hyuuga iria persegui-lo de vassoura na mão, não ouviu nada. Nem um grito, nem um choro, nem uma palavra…

A rapariga permaneceu calada olhando-o à espera que ele falasse.

Primeiro ficou meio chocado sem saber o que dizer, não estava a espera que ela o ouvisse. Mas aos poucos as palavras começaram-se a formar. Contou-lhe como tudo começou, a noite de Halloween, e que depois não conseguiu parar de voltar ali. Assegurou-a que não fizera nada daquilo com segundas intenções e pedira desculpa por a ter acordado.

- E pronto…foi isso…tudo começou porque eu queria provar aos meus amigos que não era um cobarde, mas no final ao entrar no teu quarto, esqueci tudo…e não consegui parar de voltar todas as noites… - finalmente ao terminar suspirou e perguntou o que lhe estava a dar cabo do juízo – Porque é que não gritas-te…? Afinal…sou um estranho que entrou no teu quarto.

- Ah… - a rapariga parecia procurar pelas palavras – Não sei bem…o primeiro impulso foi gritar mas tu não me agarras-te nem tentas-te fazer nada contra a minha vontade…e quando pediste para eu não gritar…falas-te num tom carinhoso, apenas achei que merecias que te ouvisse… - uma pequena cor pareceu nascer nas bochechas da jovem – Além disso, não és um estranho, és o Naruto-kun – e por fim ela sorriu, o que o fez ficar um pouco à toa.

- Mas mas mas, e se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse entrado, há muitos tarados lá fora! N-Não estou a dizer que eu sou tarado, apenas hm, devias ter mais cuidado, porque a uma rapariga como tu não pode acontecer nada desse género! É…é isso… - o rapaz até já tropeçava nas palavras atrapalhado o que a fez rir, uma gargalhada não muito alta, mas sentida.

- Bem…se há não sei, não conheço muitas pessoas nem costumo sair, mas se forem todas como tu, parecem-me bem – ele sorriu com o elogio.

- Porque é que não sais? Quer dizer…nunca te vi, nem na escola nem em lojas nem nada.

- Hm…o meu pai não deixa, diz que tenho tudo o que preciso aqui – a jovem sorriu um pouco sem graça – desde que a minha mãe morreu que ele diz a mesma coisa…

- Quê? Ele não pode fazer isso! – o loiro falou um pouco alto o que fez Hinata atrapalhar-se, não podiam acordar o pai dela.

- E-Está tudo bem Naruto-kun! Eu…já me habituei, ele só quer o melhor para mim…e eu aceito isso.

- Mas tu tens direito á tua liberdade! Tens que poder sair, conheceres novos lugares, novas pessoas! Estás na idade de fazer um monte de asneiras, de te embebedares, de passares a noite no jardim, de beijares …hm não! Espera! Corta esta última parte! Não faças nada do que acabei de dizer. – ela voltou a rir

- És engraçado…mas mesmo que eu dissesse ao meu pai isso, ele jamais me deixaria sair de casa, ele é um cabeça-dura…nunca ouve ninguém, só ouvia a minha mãe…

Quando falava da mãe, Hinata ficava sempre com um olhar triste, tinha mesmo muitas saudades dela, a mãe era das poucas pessoas que a compreendiam e que lhe davam muito amor. Desde que ela partira, para além de perder a mãe que ela tanto amava, perdera também o pai, que deixou de ser quem era. A partir desse momento, nunca mais ouviu sair palavras carinhosas da boca do pai, nem incentivos, nem a dizer que gostava das filhas, nada. E se isso não bastasse, prendia-as, num mundo fechado, aquela mansão, aquela mansão que Hinata começava a ficar farta, mas não admita pelo menos não aos outros. Continuava a dizer que não fazia mal…que o pai queria o melhor e sempre sorria.

Ela era realmente uma pessoa doce e fantástica…talvez por isso Naruto não tenha conseguido deixar de a ver. Mas ao fim de tantas noites e cabeça dura como era, Naruto não ia desistir tão facilmente e com um sorriso, fez uma proposta à jovem.

- Então…ele não precisa de saber – estendeu a mão na direcção dela – eu mostro-te o que há lá fora.

E novamente, ela olhou para aquele mar a que ele chamava olhos e que lhe oferecia o que ela mais queria, liberdade. Tal como na primeira vez que o vira, ela não conseguiu gritar quando ele lhe pediu, desta vez…ela não conseguia dizer que não à proposta que saía daqueles lábios tão convidativos. E mais uma vez, confiou.

- Eu quero…muito…_arigato(1)_… - e por fim agarrou a mão dele.

E com um sorriso ficaram os dois, de mãos dadas, apenas a fitar o outro por algum tempo. Mas nenhum deles se importou. Estava tudo como eles queriam…

**Continua…**

**Nota: **_(1)_ Arigato é obrigado em japonês.

**-/-**

**Espero que tenham gostado (: Deixem a vossa opinião! **

**Beijinhos, até à próxima :D**


	4. Liberdade!

**4º ****Capítulo de "Doçura ou Travessura?" –**** Liberdade!**

Ela havia aceitado a sua proposta. Havia tirado o seu bilhete de Liberdade, queria tanto ver como era sair do seu quarto!

Combinara com Naruto encontrarem-se ao fim de almoço ali na sua janela, como era Sábado não havia problemas! Apenas um…encobrir a sua saída para que o pai não desse pela sua falta.

E para isso ela só podia contar com a sua grande e única amiga…Mitashi Tenten.

- Vá lá Tenten, é só uma tarde! – pedia-lhe Hinata

- Mas isso é uma loucura, não o conheces de lado nenhum! Ele pode fazer-te mal Hinata! E se não for ele, se o teu pai descobre, o senhor Hyuuga pode fazer-nos muito mal! Eu posso ser despedida e tu bem…podes ir para um colégio interno ou pior – Bem…Tenten até tinha razão, mas Hinata não pensava desistir.

- isto já é um colégio interno! Não posso sair para lado nenhum…não posso fazer nada! E ele não vai descobrir Tenten, vá lá…!

- Mesmo assim…é perigoso!

- Eu prometo trazê-la para casa sã e salva – as raparigas olharam para verificar quem era o dono da voz, Naruto já havia chegado e encontrava-se em frente à janela, mais deslumbrante que o costume, e a sorrir continuamente, afinal de contas, aquilo era algo que ele desejava muito!

- Ah…eu… - Tenten não sabia o que dizer

- Uzumaki Naruto, prazer, ouvi dizer que és amiga da Hinata, Tenten, certo? – Era impossível resistir aquele sorriso…

- C-Certo…

- Bem muito obrigado por nos estares a ajudar, prometemos voltar a horas e não arranjar problemas! Ah e depois como recompensa, nós ajudamos-te a teres um encontro com o Hyuuga Neji – o rapaz falava naturalmente como se conhecesse a rapariga à anos e como se aquelas informações qualquer pessoa soubesse.

- Q-Quê? C-Como é que tu…? E-Espera eu não… - as bochechas da morena coraram e não conseguiu dizer mais nada a contrariar a saída daquele casal.

- Obrigado Tenten! – Hinata despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha da amiga – não te vais arrepender!

E dito aquilo, saíram os dois, Naruto desceu primeiro para o ramo e de seguida Hinata, com a ajuda de Naruto, claro. Tiveram o maior cuidado até saírem da rua da mansão mas depois ficaram mais despreocupados.

Hinata estava linda, usava um vestido até ao joelho e de alças finas de um lilás claro, o vestido parecia cair-lhe perfeitamente, realçando cada curva.

Depois os longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam pelos ombros davam o toque final de pureza e inocência. Mesmo sem se aperceber nem ter intenções de, Hinata atraía a atenção de rapazes e não eram poucos mas nem ela nem Naruto se pareciam incomodar, iriam aproveitar aquele dia ao máximo!

- Bem, onde vamos? – Perguntou Hinata ansiosa

- Pensei que podíamos começar por ir comer um gelado, que tal? – Naruto estava realmente feliz

- Parece-me boa ideia :D

Foram comprar os gelados e de seguida ele levou-a até um parque para comerem o gelado.

- Aqui está bom – sentou-se num banco – dás-me um bocadinho do teu para provar? – a pergunta era inocente e Hinata apenas consentiu com a cabeça

Mas desastrado como era Naruto sujou-se todo de gelado o que fez Hinata rir.

- Que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – o loiro só a fez rir ainda mais

-Não, não…só uma coisinha pequenina aqui….- e com o guardanapo que tinha na mão limpou o rosto do loiro.

Os seus olhares cruzaram por momentos, e entreolharam-se, por um bom bocado. Hinata parecia perder-se naquele mar azul e ele, bem ele…nunca se cansava de olhar para ela.

Naruto fez um movimento subtil, aproximando-se um pouco dela e como ela não se afastou, mais um pouco…e mais um pouco. Já podia sentir a sua respiração. As lembranças da noite em que ele a beijou e ela acordou, começavam a voltar. Já estava quase a roçar os seus lábios nos dela…quando:

- h-hm,j- já es-está tudo limpo – ela fugiu, fugiu com os lábios dela para longe dos lábios do Naruto, virando a cara e de seguida levantou-se – eu já a-acabei o meu g-gelado, não seria melhor irmos andando, ainda podemos fazer muitas coisas! – sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido mas as suas bochechas bem vermelhas contavam outra história

- Ah, claro! – o loiro decidiu não a forçar mais, afinal de contas, forçar podia fazer com que ela se afastasse ainda mais…e isso ele não queria – que tal irmos ver o lago?

- Hai! – ela sorriu e segui-o, pelo caminho foi ela que puxou conversa – Então…fala-me de ti, ao que parece, sabes muito mais sobre mim do que eu sobre ti

- Oh, mas tu és muito mais interessante que eu – sorriu – eu sou um rapaz normal, a minha mãe é uma chata, está sempre a ameaçar-me com a vassoura e a dizer para eu estudar e não sair tanto com os meus amigos, que sou um gandulo – ele riu o que a fez sorrir também – mas quando é preciso também sabe o que dizer para me incentivar e dar apoio e eu sei que ela gosta muito de mim

- wa…faz-me lembrar a minha mãe – a pequena Hyuuga sorria ao lembrar-se da mãe, desta vez não ficara triste, sorria inocentemente

- D-Desculpa, eu não queria…

- Está tudo bem, eu gosto de pensar nela às vezes, tenho boas memórias, como a tua mãe, tirando a parte que ela não reclamava por eu sair nem corria atrás de mim com a vassoura – ela riu e ele também

- Nem podia, de certeza que não tinha razões para isso!

- Mas continua! Eu quero saber mais!

- hm…o meu pai, eu não o vejo muitas vezes, mas as poucas vezes que o vejo valem a pena, está sempre a sorrir e bem disposto mas é um homem de trabalho e sabe quando deve estar sério, tenho muito orgulho nele!

Os olhos do loiro começaram a brilhar por momentos e Hinata admirou-o por momentos. Aquilo seria…o amor que o filho sentia pelo seu pai.

Naruto limpou uma pequena lágrima e continuou

- Bem, irmãos, não tenho, apesar de eu querer, mas os meus amigos são como irmãos para mim e tão sempre lá e basicamente é isso

- Até és um rapaz bem especial, Naruto-kun, e com muita sorte!

- Oh, não acho que seja nada demais... – o rapaz coçava o cabelo e sorria corado a tentar disfarçar a veia de convencido que parecia estar a vir ao de cima – mas sim tenho muita sorte!

O dia continuou, fizeram de tudo, comeram, falaram, riram e muito mais, até água de uma fonte atiraram um ao outro! Fizeram questão de aproveitar bem o dia!

Já estava a escurecer e as luzes do parque já se acendiam. Naruto achou melhor dirigir-se para a saída do parque para começarem o caminho de volta a casa, não podiam deixar que ninguém suspeitasse que Hinata tinha estado fora, ele queria repetir o dia!

Para sair do parque tinham que passar por uma pequena ponte, com um estilo um pouco antigo, apesar de nova, que já ambos avistavam e a pequena Hyuuga, ao chegar lá, não resistiu a debruçar-se e examinar o seu reflexo e ao mesmo tempo sorrir. Estava um pouco concentrada e Naruto aproximou-se dela, começando a falar

- Sabes, esta história tem uma ponte, diz que se um casal se beijar debaixo da ponte, que ficam juntos para sempre – ele sorriu como uma criança – pode parecer um pouco cliché, mas eu até acredito

- É uma história muito bonita! Eu gosto desse tipo de histórias –ela sorria, tal como ele

- Hm…quem sabe se é só uma história, talvez seja verdade – aproximou-se um pouco enquanto dizia isto – eu quero testar esta história com a Hina-chan… - e dito isto deu-lhe um beijo na testa, o que a fez corar e começou a andar em direcção a casa.

Ela ficou lá parada, por momentos, surpreendida com o que ele acabara de fazer, perdida noutro mundo. Mas depois de ele chamar por ela, ela lá acordou e correu para o apanhar.

- Está um pouco de frio Hina-chan, toma o meu casaco – ele segurava o seu casaco na mão e esticou-o na sua direcção

- E-Está t-tudo bem, e-eu não tenho frio

- Eu insisto – ele era realmente teimoso e só descansou depois de lhe por o casaco pelas costas, que ela acabou por vestir pondo o capucho e tudo o que o fez esboçar um pequeno sorriso - ficas muito fofa assim, deixa estar

- Hm…Naruto-kun, porque é que a tua mãe insiste contigo para estudares? Não és bom aluno?

- Hm? – ao principio ele ainda pensou como é que ela se fora lembrar daquilo depois de tantas horas mas lá respondeu – hm…nem por isso, não gosto muito da escola

- Não? Então vamos fazer um acordo! Tu vais-me mostrar o que há aqui fora, e eu mostro-te o que há dentro dos livros, está bem? – ela olhava-o a sorrir, sincera, queria retribuir o que ele estava a fazer por ela

Para ele, foi mais uma oportunidade para passar ainda mais tempo com ela

- Está bem! – ele agarrou a mão que ela segurava no ar para selar o acordo e ambos sorriram

Já se encontravam na rua da mansão por isso precisavam de ter cuidado.

- Hina vem ali o teu primo! – ele falou baixo e agiu rápido puxando-a logo para ele e encostou-se ao muro

Estavam ambos agarrados um ao outro e o Hyuuga nem reparou em nada, simplesmente continuou o seu caminho.  
Ambos sentiam o seu coração a bater a mil, seria com o medo de serem apanhados ou seria algo mais…? Algo como…estarem bem perto um do outro, sentirem o calor um do outro..

- Temos que ir rápido! Não posso ser apanhada – mais uma vez, foi ela que quebrou o contacto e andou rápido até ao sitio onde tinham que entrar.

Ele seguiu-a, ainda a tentar acalmar-se e ao chegar à arvore ajudou-a a subir e depois a entrar pela janela

- Naruto…não tenho palavras para te agradecer por hoje…não sabes o quanto isto significou para mim

- Ver o quanto estavas feliz…é recompensa suficiente – ambos seguiam que nem tolos e fitavam-se

- Obrigado mais uma vez, agora por favor vai, não quero ser apanhada e estragar este dia!

- H-Hai…e-então até amanhã, adeus, dorme bem…

- Adeus – ela sorriu e acenou – dorme bem – e por fim entrou em casa

Nem lhe deu hipótese para ele tentar roubar um beijo ou assim, mas talvez nem fosse boa ideia essa opção…era melhor ir com calma para não a assustar. Sim, era o melhor!

Odiava despedidas mas tinha que ser, desceu da arvore e começou a andar para casa.

Começou a lembrar-se do dia que tinha tido com ela. Tão simples, tão lindo, tão…perfeito.

Nunca tinha tido um dia assim com nenhuma rapariga, nunca mesmo!

Chegou mesmo até a dar um salto de alegria, vejam bem! Umas velhotas até ficaram a olhar para ele e claro comentaram "Aih nossa senhora, estes jovens de hoje em dia!"

Mas ele não queria saber, hoje, ninguém iria estragar a sua felicidade!

Ninguém,mesmo.

**Bem meus amigos, voltei com mais um capitulo :D Espero que não se tenham esquecido de mim nem da fic**

**Que tal foi a 1ª saída do nosso casalinho? :P**

**Deixem reviews com a vossa opinião ;)  
Espero que tenham gostado**

**Até à próxima ~ **


End file.
